Si c'était à refaire Partie 2
by Bluppy
Summary: La suite de Si c'était à refaire Partie 1 *A lire pour tout comprendre* La deuxième année à Poudlard de Lily et Hugo Potter, leurs aventures, les histoires de coeurs, les disputes, les matchs de Quidditch, bref la vie d'adolescents aux pouvoirs magiques dans un château perdu dans la campagne birtannique. *Rating M pour langage cru et à caractère sexuel*
1. Prologue

**Voilà le tout début de la deuxième partie de Si c'était à refaire ! Si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie n'hésitez pas à y allez sinon vous risquez d'être un peu perdu !**

 **J'espère que ce petit prologue vous plaira avant le vrai premier chapitre. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière pour la publication de cette partie que je ne l'ai été pour l'autre et en même temps ce n'est pas difficile. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des remarques, constructives c'est encore mieux, faites en moi part car on s'améliore tous les jours.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Evidemment, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais l'histoire même sort de mon petit cerveau fertile !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **B**

 **Résumé de la Partie 1 :**

 **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley rentrent en première année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorciers. Dans le train, ils rencontrent une jeune fille blonde également en première année, elle s'appelle Mnémosyne Malefoy. La rivalité entre les Potter-Weasley et la famille Malefoy est toujours d'actualité car Albus Potter et Scorpio Malefoy se détestent cordialement. Cette amitié naissante entre les deux fillettes va chambouler beaucoup de choses et tous vont en être affecté. Que ce soit Rose, Albus ou encore James.**

* * *

 **Si c'était à refaire**

 **Partie 2**

 _ **by Bluppy**_

**Prologue :**

Samedi 4 Juillet 2020

 _«Lily,_

 _On est arrivé à Montréal il y a quelques jours seulement et j'aimerai déjà que tu sois là pour voir à quel point c'est beau. La vieille ville, le Mont Royal, tout est beau et il fait très chaud aussi. Tous le monde parle français ici, ça fait bizarre, puis c'est pas comme tes cousins Louis et Nick, ils ont un accent différent, par contre ils parlent tous bien anglais alors on s'en sort. Je vais pas revenir bilingue … Dommage ! On ne reste que quelques jours ici après on part à Québec pour une semaine. Mon père a louer un camping car gigantesque. Il veut absolument qu'on se rapproche tous les quatre. Je vais dormir dans la même chambre que mon frère pendant deux mois... je suis pas sûre que c'est la meilleure façon de nous rapprocher. Si tu voyais mes parents. Rien à voir avec d'habitude. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon père sans costume cravate et ma mère sans talon. Genre imagine mon père en tong quoi ! Ahah ! Avec sa caquette, il est ridicule. Mais il a le sourire aux lèvres toute la journée. Je suis vraiment contente qu'on fasse ce roadtrip tous les quatre. Scorpio a l'air un peu ailleurs mais ça va il traine pas trop des pieds mais il a l'air vraiment pensif. Ma mère, je l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse. Avec mon père il arrête pas de se faire des calins et des bisous, c'est assez dégueu mais mignon quand même. Je crois que mon père a visé pour ce voyage, elle avait besoin de ça pour dépasser le deuil de ma grand mère. Bon ils avaient promis de pas bosser mais ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher, je sais que ma mère passe des coups de fil à son boulot le soir quand on est couchés._

 _Et je t'ai pas dit mais quand on ira à Toronto dans dix jours, ma tante et sa famille vont nous rejoindre pour quelques jours. Je t'ai parlé d'eux je crois. Son mari est moldu mais leurs deux fils sont sorciers, mais ils vont à Ilvermony, l'école américaine de magie. Selon mon père ça sera le seul contact avec des sorciers qu'on aura pendant les vacances à part pour les hiboux internationaux ça va faire bizarre d'être entourés de moldus toutes la journée. Je vais pouvoir utiliser les drôles d'expressions que m'a apprises Lucille durant l'année. Je lui ai demandé une petite liste pour pas me tromper et avoir l'air d'une idiote ! Ahah ! On a beau dire ce qu'on veut sur la nourriture anglaise, on a goûté à un plat local d'ici la pountine, je suis pas sûre que ce soit meilleur que notre nourriture ! Mon père m'a offert un appareil photo, magique biensûr, avant le départ même si mon anniversaire n'est que fin Juillet. J'en ai déjà prit et je les ai mise dans ma lettre pour que tu vois à quel point c'est sympa. En parlant d'un truc sympa, moi qui ai déjà quelques difficultés avec le balais, je peux te dire que l'avion … c'est pire ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi on a pas pu utiliser un Portoloin même si c'est compliqué d'avoir des autorisations internationales … Franchement j'ai flippé ! Te moque pas hein !_

 _Bon Lily-Jolie, je te laisse, j'attends ta réponse et que tu me racontes tes vacances ! Remplie de Quidditch je suis sûre et de James qui t'embête ahah ! (pas trop sinon je rentre lui faire un petit coup de Rexum Riddiculus il va pas comprendre!)_

 _Bisous !_

 _Mosyne »_

* * *

Lundi 6 Juillet, 2020

 _«Mosyne,_

 _J'ai oublié de te dire la dernière fois, s'il te plait ne m'appelle pas Lily-Jolie j'aime vraiment pas ce surnom. Oui après moustique, tu vas dire encore un surnom que j'aime pas. Je crois que j'aime pas les surnoms en général, mon prénom est bien assez court comme ça .. Mais sinon merci de ta lettre c'est tellement adorable et les photos sont superbes ! Je peux voir ta tête toute stupide entrain de sourire et ça me fait rire._

 _Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, James n'est vraiment pas génant, il n'est quasiment jamais à la maison. Il fait sa vie et je crois qu'il a trouvé une copine ou plutôt une victime pour l'été. Mais en tout cas il ne m'embête pas et ça m'arrange. Albus a retrouvé ses copains moldus avec qu'il traîne tout le temps. Mes parents travaillent tout le mois de Juillet donc pour le moment, on reste à Londres jusqu'à ce qu'on aille chez mes Grands-Parents, j'ai envie d'aller faire du Quidditch sur la petite colline mais je suis enfermée ici pour encore deux semaines. Je pète un câble. Rose et Hugo viennent à la maison tous les jours quasiment, leurs parents aussi travaillent tout le mois. Je n'ai jamais vu Rose aussi déprimée de ma vie d'être en vacances. J'ai essayé de demander à Hugo ce qu'elle avait, il m'a dit en souriant bizarrement : « elle est amoureuse, cette idiote ». Il a pas voulu me dire de qui … Moi qui croyais que j'étais sa cousine préférée ! Salaud !_

 _J'ai invité les filles à faire une soirée pyjama vendredi, Alice, Laura et Lucille sont venues dormir à la maison, c'était tellement rigolo de les voir en dehors de l'école, c'était la première fois. On a regardé des films à l'eau de rose moldus que Lucille avait ramené, on a mangé plein de bonbons, et de cochonneries. Ridicule ! Alice et Laura se sont disputées .. Pour changer ! Ahaha ! Mais je crois qu'elles s'apprécient beaucoup en fait même si on dirait qu'elles peuvent pas se supporter. Albus était à la maison ce soir là et il a fait la gueule toute la soirée. Charmant ce garçon … un vrai tombeur. Lucille a rigolé quand je lui ai fait remarqué qu'Albus faisait la gueule et elle a dit que c'était qu'un gamin boudeur de toutes façons. C'était rigolo. Le samedi on est allée faire du shopping dans Londres et on est allées à Camden Market avec Rose. Je savais que Laura est autant une petite princesse au niveau de ses fringues c'était rigolo. Lucille a du partir en début d'aprés midi parce qu'elle avait un train à prendre._

 _Et on a pas vu James du week-end, quand je te dis qu'il a trouvé une victime pour son été, j'espère qu'il la fera pas trop souffrir. La pauvre je la plains presque. Enfin, quelle idée d'être attirée par un idiot pareil._

 _J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles,_

 _Lily »_

* * *

Jeudi 9 juillet, 2020

to :

 _«_ Rose,

Est ce que je te fait peur si je te dis que tu me manques tellement, j'ai tellement envie de te voir, ça me tue d'être loin de toi cet été. Tu es dans mes pensées h24. J'ai hâte de retourner à l'école (sic) pour te voir. J'aurai jamais cru dire ça de ma vie ! Je pense à toi. Je t'en prie ne m'oublie pas.

Scorpio »

* * *

Dimanche 12 Juillet,

 _«J, viens me chercher à la gare, j'ai envie de te voir._

 _L. »_

* * *

Mardi 14 Juillet 2020

to :

 _«_ Scorpio,

Tu ne me fais pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas, tu me manques aussi et je pense à toi. Impossible de t'oublier. Lily me raconte ce que Mosyne lui écrit dans ses lettres. Focalise toi sur ton voyage, profites en. N'ai pas peur je t'attends.

Rose. »

* * *

Vendredi 17 Juillet 2020

to :

« Mosyne,

J'attends tes lettres avec impatience, c'est tellement agréable de te lire et de découvrir les paysages que tu as capturé en photo. Je t'envoie ce petit mail, car Rose m'a dit que Scorpio lui avait un mail la semaine dernière (faudra m'expliquer pourquoi ton frère a envoyé un mail à ma cousine, je sais qu'ils sont amis mais quand même, breeeeef!) Je me suis donc dit que vous aviez une connexion internet et que c'est plus pratique que les lettres même si je préfère lire ton écriture sur papier qu'un vieil écran d'ordinateur. Évidement ma mère refuse toujours de m'acheter un ordinateur portable car selon elle étant donné que Poudlard ne permet pas l'utilisation de la technologie cela ne sert à rien de m'acheter un ordi perso alors que le vieux truc familliale fonctionne encore très bien et que j'ai pas besoin de plus … blablabla … Alors qu'ils ont acheté un teléphone portable à James parce que Monsieur a le droit de partir de la maison comme bon lui semble et qu'ils préfèrent avoir un moyen de le contacter. Rah même quand il fait rien il m'agace ! Ahah !

Bref je voulais juste te faire un petit coucou. Et te dire que je t'ai trouvé un cadeau d'anniversaire, je te le donnerais à la rentrée je ne veux pas qu'il se perde ou qu'il se casse.

A très vite !

Lily. »

* * *

Samedi 18 Juillet 2020

to : lilylunapotter

« Lily,

Ah oui je n'avais pas pensé aux mails. C'est vrai que c'est bien pratique. J'ai pensé à toi hier après midi, on a vu un écureil tout roux. Il était trop chou et adorable. Au fait, j'ai enfin rencontré mes cousins américains ! Ils sont un peu plus vieux que Scorpio, ils ont déjà 15 et 16 ans et ils sont super ! Déjà ils sont super bronzés, ils habitent à Los Angeles, ils sont grands et tout. De vraies caricatures de surfeurs.

J'espère que tu as bien reçu ma dernière lettre et que mes photos te plaisent =)

Je dois y aller on va déjeuner !

A très vite !

Mosyne »

* * *

Mercredi 22 Juillet 2020

« **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOSYNE ! »**

to : lilylunapotter

 **«** Je sais pas si je dois te remercier pour la beuglante ou te bouder. J'étais contente d'entendre ta voix. Chipie va !

Encore merci ! A très vite !

Mosyne »

* * *

Vendredi 24 Juillet 2020

Lily était assise sur son lit tenant les différentes lettres et photos que Mosyne lui avait envoyé en trois semaines. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle les plaça dans son sac qu'elle mis sur ses épaules, elle attrapa son balai et descendit en trombe vers le salon. Elle rejoignit Albus et sa mère. Elle chercha James du regard mais sa mère les déclara que James et Harry les rejoindraient le samedi soir chez leur grands parents. Albus haussa les épaules et la petite famille partie enfin en vacances.

James était assis dans le train et regardait le paysage défiler quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit la machine de sa poche et lit le message qui s'affichait.

L: Tu arrives à quelle heure ?

J.P : Mon train arrive à 10h34.

L : Je t'attends sur le quai.

L : Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir.

J.P : Ah oui ?

L : Yeap... Tu veux rester dormir ?

J.P : Avoir une nuit seul avec toi ? Laisse moi réfléchir... Ah nan en fait pas besoin de réfléchir! Bien sûr que je veux rester !

Il rangea son téléphone et se mit à sourire bêtement. C'était un des plus beaux étés qu'il avait jamais eu.

* * *

 **Je sais c'est un peu court, mais c'est un prologue, et puis pour ceux qui sont intrigués mais qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, ils ont 25 chapitres à rattraper ! =)**

 **Le chapitre 1 devrait sortir la semaine prochaine, quand exactement, je ne sais pas mais dans la semaine c'est sur !**

 **Donc à très vite et j'attends vos review !**

 **B**


	2. Chapitre 1 : James Potter

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de la partie 2 et c'est plutôt un long chapitre comparé à d'habitude ! Et on commence direct avec le rating M. Ce couple m'inspire beaucoup et j'aime bien développer mes OCs. J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ou même si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrait avec plaisir.**

 **B**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la grande et unique J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est mienne.**

 **/!\Rating M clairement justifié à la fin du chapitre /!\**

* * *

 **« Si c'était à refaire … »**

 **PARTIE 2**

 _by Bluppy_

 **Chapitre 1: « James Potter/Magdalena Linsker »**

James regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre du train. Il avait hâte d'arriver. Il trouvait, comme beaucoup de sorcier, que les moyens de transports moldus étaient vraiment trop lents. Il aurait bien voulu savoir transplaner pour n'avoir qu'une seconde de séparation avec elle. Ils s'étaient vu à Londres de nombreuses fois, ils avaient fait un peu de tourisme dans le monde moldu que James connaissait bien mal au final. Lena l'avait emmené dans plein de magasins différents et ils étaient allé voir des vieux films moldus que James avait adoré. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il demande un téléphone portable à ses parents prétextant que c'était un moyen de communication sans égal dans le monde magique. James n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'intérêt mais avait cédé quand il compris qu'il pourrait entendre la voix de Magdalena tous les jours. Ses parents avaient été surpris mais avaient accepté très rapidement car comme leur avait expliqué James, il ne comptait pas passé ses vacances enfermé dans la maison et que c'était un très bon moyen pour eux de rester en contact avec lui et de le savoir en sécurité. Harry et Ginny Potter avaient des téléphones portables depuis quelques années maintenant, ils étaient un peu différent de ceux qu'utilisent les moldus et surtout ils avaient accès à des applications inaccessibles aux moldus. Même les différents journaux avaient mis en place leur application accessible qu'aux sorciers. James regarda son téléphone en souriant et pensant que cette fille avait vraiment changé sa vie. A ce moment là, une petit musique se fit entendre dans le train et une voix mécanique annonça l'arrivé imminente du train dans la gare de Basingstoke dans l'Hamphire. James soupira, il avait mis un heure pour venir ici, c'était déjà beaucoup trop mais c'était enfin terminé et il allait enfin pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il prit machinalement son pendentif dans la main et sentit une douce sensation chaude et un battement de cœur rapide contre ses doigts. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un doux sourire. Son cœur n'était pas le seul à battre la chamade. Elle aussi avait hâte de le voir. Il mis son sac sur ses épaules et reposa sa casquette sur son crâne. Ils l'avaient acheté ensemble durant leur dernière balade londonienne et depuis il avait du mal à la quitter. Le train commença à freiner et il se leva de son siège pour se mettre devant les portes du train. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le train seul, il se sentait un peu perdu entouré d'autant de moldus. Il sentit le poids de sa baguette dans la poche de son bermuda. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard tant qu'il aurait la marque sur lui. Mais il préférait être prêt pour toutes les situations. Il était comme ça James Potter, c'était un gars prévenant. Jamais il n'allait arriver en retard, il avait toujours dix minutes d'avance, car on ne sait jamais. Il avait toujours un truc à boire ou à grignoter au cas où. Il voulait toujours être prêt. Il avait déjà été pris de court de nombreuses fois et il avait toujours détesté ça. Désormais ça n'arrivait plus.

Le train s'arrêta enfin au niveau du quai et les portes s'ouvrirent. James posa un pied dans cette ville dans laquelle il n'était jamais venu et dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant qu'elle lui dise d'où elle venait. James remarqua Lena avant qu'elle ne le trouve du regard, éblouie par un beau soleil qui brillait en cette fin de mois de Juillet. Il enfonça sa casquette plus profondément sur son crâne pour cacher son visage le plus possible et s'approcha de la jolie brune qui plissait les yeux et fronçait le nez pour mieux voir. Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds. James fit le tour d'un poteau et se plaça derrière elle. Sans bruit il la prit dans ses bras et le fit un bisous sur la joue. Surprise par ce contact inattendu, Lena poussa un petit cri de frayeur mais le parfum de James qui planait dans l'air la rassura et se laissa aller contre le corps de son petit ami. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de James se poser sur son cou. Il la sera fort dans ses bras et enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux inspirant la douceur de son odeur. Léna se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de James qui lui répondit. La jeune fille posa sa main sur la joue de James et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres du gryffondor. Après quelques secondes, la Poufsouffle prit la main du brun et les guida vers la sortie de la gare. James ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du visage de Magdalena. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Lena s'arrêta devant une espèce de vieille mobylette en sale état. Elle se retourna vers James en souriant. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsqu'elle lui tendit un casque.

« - Met ça et on y va, rit la brunette devant le regard affolé de son petit ami.

\- Nan mais t'es folle s'exclama James paniqué, je ne vais pas monter sur un truc pareil. On dirait que ça date du siècle dernier ! C'est sûrement plus vieux que mes grands parents !

\- Ne te fit pas à son look, elle est en parfaite état à l'intérieur ma Berthie ! S'amusa la Poufsouffle.

\- Tu as appelé ta machine Berthie ? Se moqua doucement le jeune Potter. C'est ridiculement chou !

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule qui fit rire James.

\- On se moque pas de Berthie Monsieur ! C'est la première mobylette de mon père qui me l'a offerte à mes quatorze ans, j'en suis très fière répliqua Lena en fronçant son nez plein de tâches de rousseurs. J'ai travaillé dessus avec mon père tout l'été dernier, c'est loin d'être de la camelote !

James la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il remarqua que la Poufsouffle boudait à moitié et le fit un petit bisous sur la joue.

\- Donne moi ça qu'on en finisse, dit-il en récupérant le casque noir qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Lena arrêta de bouder et se mit à sourire victorieusement. Elle enfonça son propre casque sur sa tête, enfila des lunettes de soleil et aida James à enfiler le sien. Elle ferma l'attache en clip et s'installa sur la vieille bécane. James s'assit derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jolie brunette qui sourit dans son casque. Elle démarra la machine à coup de pédales et les deux adolescents quittèrent enfin la gare. James découvrit rapidement la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle ressemblait à une ville anglaise classique comme il en existait des centaines sur l'île. En quelques minutes, ils sortirent de la ville et se retrouvèrent sur une voie rapide. La mobylette qui ne dépassait pas les 45km/h avançait sous une pluie de klaxons agacés des autres automobiliste. Une dizaine de minutes après avoir quitter la ville, ils passèrent devant un club de golf puis tournèrent à gauche laissant enfin derrière eux les voitures énervées qui les dépassaient sans problème. Ils empruntèrent durant encore une dizaine de minutes des routes de plus en plus petites pour finir sur une chemin de terre en rase campagne qui se terminait devant une ferme en briques comportant une petite maison principale, deux bâtiments secondaires et une grange. Lena s'arrêta devant la grange et descendit du cyclomoteur. Elle enleva son casque faisant voler ses cheveux brun-dorés au vent. James était fasciné par la beauté simple mais sublime de la jeune fille devant lui. Il descendit à son tour et enleva son casque. Il remit sa casquette en place aplatie durant le trajet. Lena ouvra les bras et s'exclama :

« - Bienvenu à Moundsmere ! Bienvenu chez les Linsker !

James souriait à pleines dents tout en faisant le tour des lieux avec son regard. C'était un endroit paisible et charmant. Un chien vint à leur rencontre, enfin un chien, c'était un monstre. James eut un geste de recul voyant l'énorme Mastiff arrivait en courant vers eux. Le gigantesque animal se jeta sur Lena qui faillit trébuché sous le poids.

\- James, je te présente Maxie, le chien de la famille, une grosse boule d'amour dit-elle puis elle se retourna vers l'énorme molosse : Mais oui t'es beau mon gros, ouh je t'ai manqué hein !

Elle lui embrassa le museau et le fit descendre. Le chien se tourna alors vers James qui n'était pas rassuré. Il n'avait jamais eu de chien dans sa vie et préférait clairement les chats. Maxie se rapprocha de lui méfiant et renifla le bout de ses chaussures puis se mit à aboyer. Léna s'amusa grandement du regard affolé du jeune homme mais lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit sentir l'odeur de Mallow sur toi. Il est un peu méfiant au début avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas mais c'est un amour, dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer. Allé Maxie vas-t-en ! Laisse James tranquille !

Le chien pencha la tête puis reparti se coucher dans sa niche. Lena rangea sa machine dans la grange qui était remplie de pièces mécaniques et d'outils en tout genre.

\- Mon père est mécanicien, dit la brune avant même que James n'ouvre la bouche. Il s'occupe de réparer les voitures cassées, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard perdu de James. Tu ne connaît vraiment rien du monde moldu toi hein ?

\- Je crois que mon père n'a pas gardé de très bons souvenirs de son enfance parmi sa famille moldue, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Il nous en parle jamais à vrai dire. Je crois qu'il a honte de tout ce qu'il a subît. Il nous a juste dit quand on est rentrés de Poudlard que sa tante qui l'a élevé était très malade et qu'elle allait mourir, je l'avait jamais vu autant chamboulé. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était venue le voir il y a quelques mois, ils ont eu une longue discussion sur sa mère. Enfin, bref, ouais on a jamais été trop confronté au monde moldu.

\- Je suis désolée James, souffla Lena en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le serra contre elle et sentit les bras de James l'entourer et répondre à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis se détachèrent. La brunette lui prit la main et sans la lâcher lui demanda :

\- Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit James en l'embrassant. Tu m'as manqué Lena, terriblement.

Elle approfondit le baiser, ouvrant les lèvres pour sentir le doux contact de la langue de James avec la sienne. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et les mains du jeune homme se posaient sur son corps. Le jeune Potter laissa glisser sa main droite sous le débardeur de Lena qui frissonna à ce contact. Elle lui caressa la joue puis se détacha lentement du jeune homme. Ses joues constellées étaient rouges et chaudes.

\- Le tour du propriétaire d'abord, vilain. »

James abordait un sourire coquin et fier en voyant sa petite amie chamboulée à son contact, Lena leva les yeux aux cieux devant l'attitude plutôt gamine du brun. Elle sortit de la grange en le traînant derrière elle. Ils traversèrent la cour puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal. Elle lui présenta les différentes pièces, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain et la chambre de ses parents. Tout était très bien décoré, c'était moderne mais chaleureux à la fois, une vraie maison de famille. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour découvrir une sorte de studio comportant une chambre avec un espace salon et une salle de bain.

« - C'est l'étage de mon frère Justus, expliqua Lena en redescendant. Quand je suis partie pour Poudlard, ils ont décidé de transformer l'étage en loft pour mon petit frère. Il va avoir quatorze ans à la rentrée. Là, il est parti en week-end avec les parents chez ma tante.

\- Mais tu dors où toi alors ? Demanda James.

\- Attends je vais te montrer dit-elle en l'emmenant vers la cour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un des bâtiments secondaires, celui qui était le plus proche de la maison principale. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

\- Voilà mon petit chez moi, déclara Lena en souriant

\- Tu as une maison pour toi toute seule, souffla ébahi James.

\- Ah si seulement, soupira Lena blasée. Je la partage avec ma sœur Ada, elle a deux ans et demi de plus que moi.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais des frères et sœurs, lança James un peu vexé. Alors que toi tu connais toute ma famille, cousins compris.

\- Y'a vraiment pas grand-chose à dire tu sais. Je m'entends pas très bien avec ma sœur. Enfin, on était très proche quand on était enfant mais quand on a appris que j'étais une sorcière ça a un peu cassé quelque chose entre nous. Et puis mon frère, il était trop jeune pour comprendre et il accepte pas trop que je parte comme ça pendant toute l'année alors il me fait pas mal la gueule. J'aime pas trop en parler, expliqua Léna blessée. J'ai l'impression qu'ils pensent que j'ai choisi d'être une sorcière et que je préfère ça que d'être leur sœur. Alors que clairement non. Mais si je vais pas à Poudlard et que j'apprenais pas à me maîtriser je pourrais leur faire encore plus de mal.

James se rapprocha d'elle en s'excusant :

\- Désolé, j'aurai pas du. Mais je veux tellement tout connaître de toi Léna.

\- Tu sais quand ma magie est apparue, personne dans ma famille était prêt et j'ai vraiment fait du mal autour de moi, murmura Léna tremblante. J'ai blessée ma sœur et elle en gardera des cicatrices pour toute sa vie. Et elle m'en veut pas pour ça elle m'en veut parce que je l'ai abandonnée selon elle. Mais j'ai fait ça parce que je voulais pas la blesser encore plus ou faire ça à Justus.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demandant James timidement ne voulant pas la brusquer.

\- On jouait dehors, raconta la jeune fille émue , j'avais neuf ans, Ada en avait onze et il faisait froid, on était dans la forêt et Ada se plaignait d'avoir les mains gelées, on était entrain de rentrer à la maison pour se réchauffer et j'ai pensé tellement à ça fort que les gants d'Ada ont pris feu. Elle a hurlé de douleur mais elle les a mis directement dans la neige. Elle a gardé des cicatrices sur les poignets. Et c'est entièrement ma faute. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

\- Léna il ne faut pas, Tu étais une enfant qui découvrait ses pouvoirs magiques tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler ce n'est en rien ta faute ! S'exclama le jeune Potter bouleversé de la voir dans un état pareil. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veux pas.

-Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour ça mais elle m'en veut pour tout le reste, soupira Léna se laissant aller contre le torse musclé par le Quidditch de James. De toute façon tu verras bien ce soir qu'on s'entend pas très bien.

\- Comment ça … ce soir ? Balbutia James sous la surprise. Je croyais que tes parents n'étaient pas là.

\- Ah mes parents et Justus ne sont pas là c'est sur mais ma sœur si. Elle fait même une petite soirée à la maison avec des potes pour soi-disant fêter mon anniversaire, dit Léna blasée. Mais je crois que c'est juste une excuse pour les parents acceptent qu'elle fasse une fête ici.

\- Mais euh .. pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ! Demanda James paniqué. Je n'ai jamais rencontré la famille de personne moi ! Et puis qu'est ce que je vais faire avec tout ces moldus autour de moi. »

Léna ne peut retenir un fou rire en voyant la tête paniqué de son petit ami. Elle le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le rassurer. Ils partirent faire une balade dans la forêt avec Maxie et Léna lui raconta plein d'anecdotes de son enfance dans cette campagne. James buvait ses paroles. Puis ils rentrèrent pour le déjeuner. Léna prépara une omelette avec des pommes de terre sautées. Puis ils passèrent l'après midi allongés sur le lit de l'adolescente à regarder des films et à se faire des câlins. Vers dix-huit heures, ils entendirent une voiture arriver dans la cour, ils se levèrent pour accueillir l'arrivante. C'était une vieille voiture grise qui s'arrêta devant la grange. James était incapable de donner la marque ou le modèle de la voiture alors qu'il connaissant les 10 dernières générations de balais volants. Une jeune femme châtain clairs sortit de la voiture, elle était un peu plus grande que Léna et très jolie. Moins que sa Poufsouffle pensa James en riant intérieurement. Elle ressemblait tout de même beaucoup à Léna particulièrement au niveau du regard. Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux très sombres sorti également de la voiture. Ada lança un regard surpris à sa sœur en voyant James à ses côtés, la jeune sorcière haussa les épaules puis les rejoignit, suivie d'un James un peu intimidé. Elle embrassa Ada sur la joue puis alla prendre le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver dans ses bras.

« - Ça fait plaisir de te voir Mark, ça fait longtemps, salua Léna.

\- C'est toujours trop long quand tu pars, Lenny, répondît chaleureusement le Mark en question. Tu as encore grandit non ? Tu t'arrêteras donc jamais !

\- Ne te moques donc pas ! Siffla Léna amusée. J'étais à ça de dire que tu m'avais manqué.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire puis se retourna vers James en faisant un petit geste de la tête.

\- Et tu ne nous présentes pas ce beau jeune homme, lança Mark tout en riant.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. James, je te présente Ada ma sœur et Mark son meilleur ami, dit Léna en soutenant le regard de défi de sa sœur.

 _\- Les parents savent que tu as invité ton petit copain à la maison ce week-end ?_ Siffla Ada dans une langue que James ne connaissait pas.

\- Non, ils ne savent pas Ada, souffla exaspérée Léna. Comme ils ne savent pas que la fête de ce soir n'est pas vraiment pour fêter mon anniversaire. Et s'il te plaît pas de suédois.

\- _Je fais ce que je veux sœurette_ , répondit froidement la plus âgée des sœurs. _Comment il est venu ? En transportant ?_

\- _C'est transplanant Ada_ , s'il te plaît, pas de suédois demanda encore une fois Léna, et non il a pas l'âge, il est venu en train.

- _Comment ça il a prit le train ?_ Commença Ada en suédois. Ne me dit pas que tu es allée le chercher avec ton engin de la mort ! Tu as pas encore le droit de conduire Berthie sur la route Léna ! Continua la jeune femme en anglais et excédée.

- _Ada lâche moi tu veux !_ Répliqua Léna.

-Attends, interrompit James en prenant le bras de Léna pour la faire retourner vers lui. Tu as pas le permis pour ta machine là ? Non mais dit moi que je rêve ! Tu es inconsciente ou quoi tu aurais pu te tuer !

-James c'est bon c'est rien. J'ai passé mon examen hier mais j'ai pas encore mon papier c'est tout, souffla Léna embêtée par toute cette situation.

:

-C'est tout ? S'exclama James énervé. Et si tu t'étais faite contrôler par les autorités, tu aurais fait quoi ? Et si tu avais eu un accident en venant me cherché. J'aurai fait quoi moi si tu avais eu un accident ? Hein ?

-Je l'aime bien ce garçon, souffla Mark à l'oreille d'Ada en souriant.

-James, laisse tomber s'il te plaît, suppliât Léna en jetant un regard noir à Ada : _Franchement t'abuses Ada_.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur les quatre jeunes gens jusqu'à ce que Mark s'approcha en souriant vers James en lui tendant la main :

-Un plaisir de te rencontrer, mec, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en serrant la main du jeune sorcier. Et ne soit pas jaloux de ma relation avec Lenny, elle m'intéresse vraiment pas.

En remarquant le regard déboussolé de James, il ajouta :

-Tes yeux me lançaient des éclairs quand elle m'a prise dans ses bras. C'est pas bien la jalousie jeune homme. Mais promis, c'est vraiment pas mon style Lenny. Il lui manque un truc bien trop important pour moi.

-Ah bon ? Demanda interloqué le jeune Potter. Quoi donc ?

-Un pénis, lui souffla Mark à l'oreille avant de partir dans un long fou rire.

Le visage de James était rouge jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Mark.

-Toi aussi tu es dans l'école spécialisée de Léna, demanda Ada en donnant une petit claque sur le crâne de Mark le punissant de se moquer James.

-École spécialisée ? Interrogea James encore choqué.

-Qu'est ce que c'est moche ce mot : école spécialisée, commenta Mark. On dirait que tu parles d'attardés mentaux. Alors que école de sorciers ça en jette tellement plus.

James se retourna au mot sorcier, encore plus perturbé. Mark se reprit une tape sur le crâne mais cette fois ci de la plus jeune sœur Linsker.

-On a dit quoi Mark la dernière fois ? Souffla dépitée la Poufsouffle. Tu ne dois pas en parlé. Et n'utilises pas le mot attardé, c'est méchant !

James était de nouveau rouge mais cette fois ci de colère et il explosa :

-De mieux en mieux Léna ! Tu prends la route alors que tu n'as pas le droit et tu parles de Poudlard avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta famille ! Ce n'est pas Mark qui ne doit pas en parler, c'est toi ! Franchement c'est n'importe quoi autant d'inconscience !

Il tourna les talons et partit vers la forêt en fulminant. Les trois autres adolescents restèrent bouche bée. Léna allait partir à sa suite quand Mark l'arrêta lui signifiant d'un geste de la tête qu'il y allait. Mark partit donc à son tour laissant les deux sœurs seules à seules.

- _Un jeune homme charmant_ , lança Ada en souriant

- _Ta gueule Ada_ , soupira Léna dépitée. Tu as fait les courses pour ce soir ?

-Ouais vas-y aide moi à tout vider.

Pendant que les deux sœurs débarrassaient le coffre de la voiture. Mark avait retrouvé James assis sur un tronc. Il le rejoignit et sortît de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une. Il inspira une longue taffe et expira lentement la fumée.

-Faut pas que tu en veuilles à Lenny de m'avoir dit pour son secret. Je le sais depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle quasiment. J'étais là quand elle a mis le feu aux mains de Ada. Je traîne avec ces deux idiotes depuis toujours, expliqua Mark doucement.

-Je lui en veux pas, soupira James. Je suis juste un peu perdu. Ça fait cinq mois qu'on est ensemble et je découvre beaucoup de choses sur elle aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a rien dit de personnel en cinq mois. Je savais même pas qu'elle avait un frère et une sœur ou même qu'elle parlait suédois. Je suis blessé qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit tout ça.

-Je comprend, on aime jamais quand quelqu'un nous cache quelque chose, répondit Mark en expirant une nouvelle bouffée, mais parfois l'autre ne le fait pas contre nous mais pour se protéger lui. Léna est dans une position délicate entre sa famille et son statut de sorcière. Elle ne parle quasi jamais de son école quand elle est ici. Sauf avec moi c'est pour ça que je sais. On se confie ce genre de choses.

-Comme le fait que tu aimes les hommes ? Demanda James en rougissant.

-Exactement, sourit Mark, Je l'ai d'abord dit à Léna avant de le dire à Ada. Moi je connaissais son secret alors c'était que le juste retour des choses.

-Je comprends, soupira James.

-C'est moi ou tu es mal à l'aise de parler d'homosexualité, interrogea Mark avec un petit rire.

-Ne le prend pas contre toi Mark, commença James, mais dans le monde sorcier, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement tabou. Mes parents ne m'en ont jamais parlé et les gens ne le disent pas et ne l'assument dans le monde sorcier. Même s'il y a des rumeurs ça restera toujours que des rumeurs. Et je sais que c'est horrible à dire, on a déjà tellement de problèmes avec ces histoires de pureté de sang à la con que je pense que c'est mieux comme ça… pour le moment.

-Je peux pas dire que c'est agréable à entendre mais tu connais sûrement mieux ton monde que moi donc je ne peux pas juger, répondit Mark un peu blessé, au moins tu sais que c'est horrible à dire.

Mark écrasa son mégot contre le tronc et le mit dans sa poche. Puis il se leva et rajouta :

-On rejoint les deux pestes ? Une bonne soirée nous fera du bien après tout ça !

Les deux garçons retrouvèrent les deux sœurs dans la cuisine entrain de ranger les courses. Ils préparèrent les différentes boissons et autres nourritures pour la soirée et puis s'installèrent autour d'un vieux bidon transformé en barbecue pour l'occasion, avec une bière à la main. James s'assit sur le même tronc d'arbre que Léna et lui prit la main. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et lui fit un bisous dans le cou. Ils commencèrent à papoter en attendant les autres invités. Maxie s'était installé aux pieds de Ada.

-Raconte nous un peu ta vie James, demanda Mark joyeusement.

-Tu veux savoir quoi, répondit James sans savoir par où commencer.

-Bah je sais pas, tu viens d'où, tu as des frères et sœur, la base quoi, ajouta le moldu en souriant.

-Euh bah j'ai un frère Albus qui a un an de moins que moi et une sœur Lily, qui est trois ans plus jeune, commença James. Je suis l'aîné de la famille Potter. J'ai toujours vécu à Londres et …

-Attends, coupa Ada. Tu as dit Potter ? Comme dans Harry Potter ? Le Héros de la Seconde Guerre des sorciers ?

-Hum oui, oui, c'est mon père, lança gêné le Griffondor qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'une moldue connaisse ce nom. Comment tu sais qui est mon père ?

-Bah j'ai lu quelques bouquins de cours de Léna, répondit Ada tout aussi gênée.

-Comment ça tu as lu mes bouquins de cours ? Releva étonné la Poufsouffle.

-Fallait bien que je connaisse un minimum le monde dans lequel vit ma sœur, vu que tu ne veux rien me dire, ajouta Ada en murmurant.

-Oh c'est chou, lança amusé Mark qui savait déjà qu'Ada s'était intéressée au monde sorcier.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as lu ? Demanda doucement la jeune sœur Linsker.

-Hum, un livre sur l'histoire de la Magie et l'autre sur l'histoire de Poudlard, continua Ada sans relever la remarque de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs ton frère, Albus, ça vient de Dimbuldore ?

-Dumbledore, rectifia gentiment James voyant que Léna était touchée de la démarche de sa sœur. Tu as une sacrée mémoire pour te rappeler ce nom.

- _Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit Ada ? Tu aurais dû me demander,_ dit Léna en suédois pour que seule sa sœur comprenne.

- _Tu as jamais rien voulu me dire, tu es convaincu que cela me fait peur ou que je déteste cette partie de toi,_ répondit sa grande sœur. _Alors que je veux juste comprendre ce que tu vis._

-Adorable, souffla James en embrassant Léna dans les cheveux, puis ajouta : Et vous parlez tous suédois dans votre famille ?

\- Non, répondit Ada, notre père est Anglais et n'a jamais appris la langue à part quelques mots mais il trouve ça trop compliqué. Et Justus ne parle pas aussi bien que nous deux. On a appris avec notre mère, qui est suédoise. Ça nous permet de parler de choses sans que les autres ne nous comprennent donc quand on va à Londres pour le train de Lena c'est pratique.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesça James, j'ai des cousins dont la mère est française et ils font pareil. »

Les quatre jeunes gens continuèrent de papoter jusqu'à ce que les amis d'Ada arrivèrent vers 20h30. Ils accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants avec des bières et commencèrent le barbecue. Mark et Léna présentèrent James à tout le monde et la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Mark et James papotèrent rigolèrent tout au long de la soirée, le jeune Potter était ravie de rencontrer un moldu comme lui. Aussi ouvert et tolérant. Cela faisait du bien. Léna et Ada parlèrent aussi à de nombreuses reprises et s'amusèrent ensemble ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Tout le monde but plus que nécessaire et de nombreux invités restèrent dormir sur place ayant trop bu pour reprendre le volant. Vers 3h du matin, James et Léna partirent se couche. James était assez saoul. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant. Ils se couchèrent et James prit la brune dans ses bras. Il souffla à son oreille :

« - Je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau amour.

-Mon cadeau c'est ta présence ce soir James, répondit Léna avant de l'embrasser.

Leur souffle déjà chaud à cause de l'alcool était court tandis que James approfondissait le baiser. Il passa une main sous le débardeur de la Poufsouffle et sentir qu'elle frissonnait. Il remonta ses doigts vers sa poitrine qu'il trouva dénudée, chaude et moelleuse. Il fit danser sa langue avec celle de la brune qui gémit sous la caresse sur son sein. Rapidement elle sentit contre sa jambe l'excitation toute particulièrement de James. Elle se recula un peu laissant James un peu désemparé.

-Je ne suis pas prête James, murmurant Léna intimidée en sentant l'érection du jeune Potter contre elle.

Bêtement, James baissa le regard vers son entrejambe et se mit à rougir :

-Désolé, je ne contrôle pas tout. Surtout devant la beauté de ton corps. Moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt Léna. Je t'aime trop pour faire ça n'importe comment. Mais je veux découvrir ton corps, ta douceur, ta chaleur, ta saveur.

Chaque mot de son énumération était ponctué d'un baiser descendant le long de son corps pour atterrir prêt de sa culotte au mot saveur. Elle gémit de plaisir et son corps répondit à la place. Son bassin se souleva de lui-même pour se coller aux lèvres chaudes de James. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fit glisse le sous vêtement de sa petite amie le long de ses fines jambes découvrant ainsi le pubis de la jeune fille qui tremblait d'excitation et d'angoisse en même temps. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et glissa un doigt entre les lèvres intimes de sa belle trouvant ainsi son clitoris. Léna poussa un petit gémissement de surprise puis lorsque James commença à caresser doucement le bouton de plaisir de la Poufsouffle elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser faire. Il approcha sa bouche du sexe de sa compagne qu'il embrassa tout doucement. Elle serra encore plus sa prise sur ses cheveux lorsque la langue du brun effleura son clitoris. Tandis que la langue de James commençait à jouer avec, son doigt descendit vers l'entrée de son vagin qui était humide d'excitation. Il fit des ronds et d'autres mouvements plus erratiques avec sa langue et glissa un doigt puis un deuxième à l'intérieur de sa petite amie qui se cambra légèrement. Il accentua sa pression et ses mouvements durant de longues minutes en fonction des réactions de Léna qui se laissa aller au plaisir. Sentant que la jeune fille se contractait de plaisir, James accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que Léna pousse un long et puissant gémissement tout en se cambrant complètement cette fois-ci. Le souffle de Léna était puissant et difficile, elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration normal. James remonta et lui dégagea le visage de plusieurs petites mèches collées par la transpiration. Il lui embrassa le front en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés semblant profiter encore du plaisir de son orgasme. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Je t'aime Magdalena. Si tu savais à quel point. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais le publier mercredi mais je viens de commencer un nouveau travail et je travaille pas le jeudi et le vendredi donc je pense que je vais poster désormais le vendredi. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours . J'espère que j'aurai le temps de le finir pour vendredi prochain.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez et vous le savez c'est la seule rémunération des auteurs de fanfictions =)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **B**


End file.
